Michael
"You have to understand, Mia. I don’t have..."beef" with my brother, as you say. No, Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me, but still...I don't and wouldn't want this anymore than...than you would want to kill any of your friends. You know, my little brother -- I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way that most people could never understand, and I still love him. But, if he is released, I am going to do whatever I have to do to stop him, even if I have to go as far as to kill him, because it is right and I have to." —Michael The Archangel Michael is the oldest and legendary Archangel warrior, making him the second oldest angel after Oracle and one of the oldest beings in creation, from Christian, Islamic, and Jewish tradition mythologies who oversees the angelic realm known as the Virtues and releases humans from fear and doubt, protects them, and clears away negativity. Because he is the oldest and most powerful of heaven's archangels as well as the (former) commander of the Archangels, he is considered among the greatest of all angels. He was the Viceroy of Heaven in God's absence, and is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He commanded the Heavenly Host before he lost in his civil war with Oracle. As the highest-ranking Archangel, he issued the commands, which went to the higher-ranking angels to disperse the orders down across the angelic chain. During the War In Heaven in the distant past, it was Michael banished Lucifer from Heaven and cast him into Hell on God's command, later restricting him to a Cage bound by the 66 Seals. He is viewed as the field commander of the Army of God. He leads God's armies against Satan's forces during his uprising. In the book of Daniel, Michael appears as "one of the chief princes" who in Daniel's vision comes to Gabriel's aid in his contest with the angel of Persia. Michael is also described there as the advocate of the Children of Israel and as a "great prince who stands up for the children of your people". In Hebrew, Michael means "who is like God", "Who is like God?" (which expects an answer in the negative) to imply that no one is like God. In this way, Michael is reinterpreted as a symbol of humility before God. Unlike most of his angel brethren, Michael believes that humanity is worth fighting to save. Early in his life, Michael was a ruthless, heartless "sword of God"; a bringer of vengeance and justice who fulfilled his duties sadistically, learning him the title "the Flood." When God disappears, Heaven loses stability and it results in a civil war between Oracle and Michael, among other angels. Scarred from battle, Michael defended the angels he had against Oracle and was instrumental in helping the army under his wings defeat the Original Angel during the War to take control of Heaven, release Lucifer, start the apocalypse, kill Lucifer, and bring paradise on Earth. After being defeated, Michael was placed as the third-highest-ranking Archangel, but is just now beginning to understand the complexities of human emotions. Presently, Michael still resides in Heaven with the rest of his siblings, but as the third-highest ranking archangel, only out-ranked by Ariel and Gabriel, he has a difficult time getting along with Oracle. History Early Life After creating his first creation, the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle, God then created Michael, the first Archangel, the eldest of his archangelic siblings: Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. Michael looked after Lucifer and personally raised him, taking care of him in, as he said, "a way that most people could never understand". He also mentioned that while living in Heaven with God and their siblings, Michael and Lucifer were living happily together. Fighting Against the Turok-Hans After the creation of Heaven and its angels, God eventually created the very first beasts, the Turok-Hans. But after they proved too destructive, God commanded all of the celestial beings to fight them and then Oracle created the Priests to help the angels, and Michael was among those angels that hunted the Turok-Hans nearly to extinction. Lucifer's Rebellion After the creations of Earth and its people, God commanded that all his celestial angelic beings were to bow before mankind, asking them to love humans more than himself. Whereas Michael was one of the first angels to obediently obey this order, Lucifer questioned this order, insisting that they are "broken, flawed, murderous beings." Lucifer then sought out Michael for support, but although he seriously considered it for a moment, Michael refused to listen. And therefore, under his father’s orders, Michael casted Lucifer out of Heaven, and after Lucifer created demons and the Angels fought in a war against them, they, including Michael, won the Apocalypse and then God imprisoned Lucifer in his Cage. Oracle's disappearance Michael mentioned that when Oracle disappeared from Heaven, armies of angels searched the entire universe for him and Michael also mentioned that not only was he among those that looked for Oracle but he lead the angels to look for him. The Flood In the early ages, humans began to worship angels instead of God. Because of this, God ordered Michael to wipe out humans because if their sins. Michael happily carried out his order and slaughtered every man, woman, and child. Before he could his job, Gabriel and Uriel stopped him, letting humanity survive. Michael was beaten by his siblings, and left crippled. Before dying from thirst he was saved by a child whom he had been about to kill prior to his siblings' arrival. The boy, who said he remembered that Michael had slain his parents, saved his life, because "it was the right thing to do." Michael saw now that God didn't want him to kill the humans, but it was a test. Other Events Much of the late Midrashic detail about Michael was transmitted to Christianity through the Book of Enoch, whence it was taken up and further elaborated. Christian cultus devoted to the archangel was first initiated in the East, as a healer, at Chonae near Colossae in Phrygia and in the West, at the end of the fifth century, as a patron in war, at Monte Sant'Angelo sul Gargano. Renaissance In late medieval Christianity, Michael, together with Saint George, became the patron saint of chivalry. Jean Molinet was one who glorified the primordial feat of arms of the archangel as "the first deed of knighthood and chivalrous prowess that was ever achieved." Thus Michael was the natural patron of the first chivalric order of France, the Order of Saint Michael of 1469. 19th Century In the British honours system, a chivalric order founded in 1818 is also named for these two saints, the Order of St Michael and St George. Michael is also considered in many Christian circles as the patron saint of the warrior. Police officers and soldiers, particularly paratroopers and fighter pilots, regard him as their patron. He is the Patron of the Catholic Police Guild. He is also a patron of Germany, the City of Brussels, and Kiev. Roman Catholics, Anglicans, and Lutherans refer to him as Saint Michael the Archangel and also simply as Saint Michael. Orthodox Christians refer to him as the Taxiarch Archangel Michael or simply Archangel Michael. Jehovah's Witnesses, Seventh-day Adventists, and certain New Age Christian denominations refer to Michael as the Christ Michael, or Christ before he became man. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints teaches that Michael is the heavenly form of Adam from the Book of Genesis, and that Michael assisted Jehovah (the heavenly form of Jesus Christ) in the creation of the world under the direction of God the Father. Plan to Release Lucifer When demons began making plans to free Lucifer, Michael immediately ordered Angels to stop the breaking of the seals binding Lucifer. He and a group of other angels, including Raphael and Zechariah, didn’t want the Apocalypse to occur again, but if it did, he and Lucifer would battle. Michael expected to be victorious, so as to bring about paradise. Lesser angels were deployed to fight the Devil's release. However, those angels that wanted Lucifer free where either forced to help Michael stop Lucifer’s release or were cast out of Heaven. Personality Michael is a complicated being, having many sides of his personality. He is a strong, but strict leader, having set up a rigid and sturdy hierarchy in Heaven, along with strict rules and harsh punishments; likewise his rule was described as "corrupt" although it wasn't exactly oppressive. Despite this he kept his brethren in the dark on many important matters, including God's leaving. To his father however, Michael is a fanatically loyal of God, who blindly follows his God's orders without question, as he has said "I am a good son" and is willing to obey even the worst God's orders for the greater good of the Will of God. He sees himself as a good and loyal son to his father, and that is what matters most to him. He loves his father dearly and despite having not seen him in thousands of years, never lost his faith or his love for him. Due to his zealot trust in his father's commands, Michael doesn't believe in free will, not even for himself, believing everything that occurs is how his father planned for. He also professes his love for Lucifer, his younger brother, and admits to Mia that he doesn't want to kill Lucifer any more than Mia would want to kill any of her friends, but accepts he must do it if nessecary, due to his father's orders and the actions of his younger brother. His love for Lucifer is proven true, as seen before the fight where he acts in a polite and genuinely saddened manner, and when Lucifer proposes them of walking off the chessboard, Michael seriously considers it for a moment, but he ultimately refuses. Despite loving his younger brother, Michael holds great anger for Lucifer, calling him a monster and blaming him for all their problems, pointing out they were once "happy together" but that Lucifer ruined everything. Michael considers himself a good person and a loyal son. He is wise in the ways of righteousness, being able to convince God of humanity's worthiness even when the latter had lost faith in humanity for the second time. He also seems to think of himself as magnanimous. He was also shown to be a relatively forgiving person, as he forgave both Uriel and Zechariah, even after Zechariah's constant failures, implying despite being strict or even cruel with them, he does not enjoy killing his own kind. However he could be wrathful, particularly with anyone who interferes with his destiny, including with Lucifer, when he suggests they refuse to fight. He also kills a fallen angel when she tries to interfere with his plan. When it comes to humans, Michael seems to be somewhat caring: he does care if or how many he kills. On one notable occasion, he randomly killed a bar full of people just so he could talk to Zechariah. He also doesn't seem to hold any true hatred for humans, never specifically going out of his way to harm any, or even really bothering about them before the Apocalypse occurred. Unlike Lucifer, he was not angered by his father’s love for humans being greater than for him, and when asked to bow before them by him, Michael bowed, though this was most likely out of loyalty to his father. Despite their flaws, Michael deeply loves humanity, being one of the first angels in all of Heaven to bow before them after their creation. Despite this, he seems somewhat detached from certain human notions of ethics, being willing to kill any who threaten the greater good. Michael eventually gains faith in humanity and believes that they are worthy of redemption. Michael is in many ways a tragic figure, as both the people he loved the most, either betrayed or abandoned him, and all he ever really wanted to do was to prove to his father he was a good son - one thing which he never managed to achieve. Powers and Abilities As the very first Archangel ever created and being the oldest, strongest, and head of all the Archangels created, Michael is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful archangel under God's command, making Michael counted among one of the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings in creation to exist in existence in the supernatural universe. Michael is ranked as among the highest of celestial beings, second only to Oracle and third only to God. He is the greatest of the archangels and possesses the basic angelic powers, abilities, and skills, only ones that far surpass that of lower angels. His powers are similar to the gods. He is stronger than humans, demons, demigods, spirits, all of the pagan gods, and monsters. He can teleport, fly, use telekinesis and energy blasts. He also has super strength, enhanced reflexes, durability and stamina beyond human capability, making him a formidable physical opponent, even to another archangel. His otherworldly wings allow him to fly and provide him with shielding from bullets and other weapons. They also double as weapons themselves due to their sharp features, which are sufficient to slice a man in half. Michael is one of God's holy Archangels. Being the oldest, he is more powerful than his Archangel siblings. Michael was often challenged by Lucifer because Michael threw Lucifer out of Heaven during The Fall, and was given Lucifer's position over all the angels. However, Lucifer is somewhat far less powerful than Michael because the Power of God flows through Michael. Michael is the Archestrategos, or The Chief of the Bodiless Powers; in this position he has absolute authority over any spirit in God's creation. Zechariah describes Michael as one of the few beings that are stronger than Lucifer. Camael even mentioned that Michael, in comparison to Raphael, is much more powerful. Even Oracle, despite being older and more powerful than Michael and being able to effortlessly defeat archangels, opted to make sure Michael never became the King of Heaven, though it's unknown how the Archangel would have fared against the Original Angel Oracle. Only a few beings are known to predate, and overpower Michael. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being the first, oldest, and most powerful of the Archangels, Michael is one of the most powerful beings in existence in the universe, possessing incalculable power that surpasses his siblings, including the other archangels, even his younger brother Lucifer. Michael possesses authority and incalculable power second only to the Trinity of God Himself, Oracle, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit. His power is rivaled only by his Archangel siblings. Being an Archangel, he is louder, larger, and more powerful than other angels. Michael is effectively invincible and can do and create almost anything out of nothingness. For instance, he killed a fallen angel with a fiery touch, and sent another angel back to Heaven with a snap of his fingers. It was said that if Michael got his chance to battle Lucifer, their fight alone would destroy a large portion of the planet as collateral damage. Michael also sent Mia back to the present and at the same time brought her back to life and also healed her wounds. His power is so vast and so feared that Oracle, even being the Original Angel, did not wish for Michael to become the King of Heaven. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Much like Lucifer, Michael has and possesses an immensely tremendous amount of knowledge of the Universe and his knowledge, cleverness, and wisdom is superhuman. Unlike most demons, Michael can read the minds of humans. However, Michael's knowledge exceeds that of all his archangelic siblings, including that of even Lucifer's. *'Holy Illumination White Light' - Michael, like all archangels, can and is able to summon, generate, create, release or radiate an overwhelming, divine white blinding light from his vessel that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy a large part of Earth. He can also use the light offensively and bring light with his presence. This ability also allows him to kill and exorcise demons by placing his hand upon their forehead. And he has the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons. *'Manifestation' - As an archangel, the second highest class of angel, Michael is able to manifest a body while on Earth, and has no need to possess a human body. **'Change' - Like most angels, Michael is able to take on a different form that can be witnessed by humans. *'Immortality' - Michael, like all celestial beings, has an indefinitely long lifespan and is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, drink, or sleep to sustain himself or even his vessel. Michael is an everlasting archangel who was present at the beginning of time and will never die or grow old. Even his vessel doesn't weaken or age over time. He is not affected by diseases or toxins. Michael is over four thousand years old and possesses the appearance of an attractive young man in his prime. He was present in the Babylonian desert in 1900 BC and retains the same appearance as he did then. Michael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the oldest archangel. *'Invulnerability' - Michael, like all archangels, is next to indestructible, resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, impervious to harm or discomfort, and cannot be killed or even harmed by any conventional weapons of other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel or even Oracle. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. He is resistant to any magical or supernatural forces. Demonic and even godly magic is powerless against him. His human vessel is immune to possession by any outside entity or force (e.g., demons, ghosts, pagan gods, other angels, etc.). Michael can utterly annihilate and destroy any curse or evil power cast over anybody or anything. His siblings (the archangels) are capable of harming him, but it is unknown if they cannot kill him without their Archangel Blades which can kill Archangels. However, Oracle can kill him. *'Indomitable Will' - Michael cannot feel fear or any other negative emotions. *'Immunity' - Michael was resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. *'Angelic Possession' - Michael, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings, and he must have the vessel's permission. His power can only be contained by someone descended from Cain and Abel as his one true vessel, but any human who is a direct descendant of the Cain and Able bloodline is capable of serving as an imperfect but functional vessel for Michael. *'Telepathy' - Michael is able to communicate using his minds and read the minds of others and has the ability to read the thoughts of humans and monsters. **'Dreamwalking' - Michael, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. **'Induced Sedation' - Just like an average angel, Michael, like all angels, can induce unconsciousness in humans by sedating them and causing them to fall to the ground and touching their forehead. *'Empathy' - Michael is able to read the emotions of humans and monsters, presumably. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - If or when Michael's vessel does get or becomes damaged in any way, even by something angelic, he can and is able to heal the wound(s) instantly and completely. For instance, his whole vessel was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. *'Apporting' - Michael can send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers, as he did with a younger angel. *'Runes' - Michael possesses the powers of all, and more, of the Marks of the Nephilim. *'Immense Supernatural Strength' - Being the oldest, strongest, and most powerful Archangel, the dramatically increased physical strength that Michael endows his host/vessel with is immensely incalculable. Michael is immensely strong compared to humans and can lift weights far beyond the limits of human strength. He can single handedly suspend humans off the ground and snap their necks with little effort. Early in his life, Michael slaughtered grown men and women with ease. He casually overpowers and slaughters soldiers with ease and in brutal manners. He is the second strongest angel of all and can also easily overpower and kill almost anything from top-level demons to lesser lower-level angels, fallen regular level-angels, cherubs, pagan deities, monsters, ghosts and humans with his might, implying that almost nothing can stand any chance at all in a confrontation with Michael. His immense strength and powers are only somewhat rivaled by Lucifer's own, as the human Sidney at one time called Michael "Next to Oracle, Michael's the toughest son of a bitch they got." Michael possesses such supernatural strength that allows him to easily move stars and shatter planets with his bare hands. Michael proved strong and powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with Lucifer in physical battle. However, against Oracle, Michael was defeated, proving that even he can't defeat the Original Angel. *'Superhuman Speed' - Michael can travel from one end of the cosmos to another instantly. *'Superhuman Stamina' - As an Archangel, Michael's stamina in incalculable and, even when in a vessel, does not need to eat, sleep, drink, or blink and needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. *'Claws' - Michael can manifest claws to attack his opponents. *'Weather Manipulation' - Michael's control over the weather exceeds even his own brothers. Upon arriving on Earth, he caused sudden severe winds. *'Heat Vision' - Michael can burn objects with his gaze. *'Wings' - Michael possesses a set of enormous feathery wings that unfurl from his upper back. **'Flight' - Michael is able to manifest his eagle-like wings and fly with his feathered wings by spreading his wings out and instantly taking flight. **'Wing Shields' - They provide him with shielding from gunfire. **'Wing Blades' - His feathers, when swung fast enough, can severe flesh and dismember his opponents. *'Heavenly fire' - Michael can summon the power of heavenly fire. His sword Glorious is also infused with it. *'Fighting' - As a trained warrior of God, Michael is a skilled fighter. He has quick reflexes and a steady hand. He is known for slaughtering mankind almost to extinction during the Great Flood. *'X-Ray Vision' - Michael can see through walls and other solid objects. *'Clairvoyance' - Michael possesses supernatural perceptions that allow him to perceive or sense things that humans, animals, and even most monsters cannot. He can see and hear spiritual beings (even while they are within a human vessel), beings who are invisible, and he can see into dimensional barriers. He can determine a person's emotional state by their smell. *'Chronokinesis' - Michael has complete control over time and can slow or halt time at will as well as also transport himself and others backwards or forwards through time with ease. He once sent Rayne and Mia from the past to the present with ease. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Michael is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects with his mind effortlessly; he was even able to move objects in areas where he hadn't fully arrived. He demonstrated this when he closed and locked the door to the beautiful room when Adam tried to escape it. *'Swordsmanship' - Michael is a master swordsman. He can use swords, scythes, and axes in ways that are impossible for humans to achieve. *'Fear Factor' - Michael's presence causes horrific terror within evil spirits, because Michael can effortlessly drag armies of evil spirits back to Hell. Simply saying his name to ask for help will clear evil spirits away. *'Healing Touch' - Michael can and has the ability to easily and magically heal others of any injury, wound, disease or ailments that a person possesses with a simple touch. He can regrow or reattach severed limbs. *'Resurrection' - Michael, like all archangels, can easily revive and resurrect humans with ease. Raphael was under the impression that Lucifer could raise dead angels, so it is possible that Michael can resurrect other deceased beings. *'Intangibility' - Michael can easily pass through solid matter. *'Memory/Mental Manipulation' - Michael can erase, remove, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. *'Vanquishing' - Michael can vanquish humans, animals, and monsters just by touching them. *'Teleportation' - Michael, like all celestial beings, can vanish, travel, and reappear from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between, anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth, teleporting himself and/or other humans and angels anywhere he wishes. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. Although he can travel virtually anywhere in existence, he is unable to leave Lucifer's Cage once the door is closed, as it was designed to hold an Archangel. Oddly, Zechariah had to use a chant to call him to the green room, where Rayne and Mia were being held, though it was likely a way to contact him. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis ' - Michael can create, generate, summon, control and manipulate fire and can also ignite any object or thing by touch. When he used this ability to kill a fallen angel, it destroyed the angel and the vessel, turning the latter into nothing but ash, suggesting the fire is spiritual as well as physical. *'Thermokinesis' - Michael can heighten or lower his own body temperature or that of other creatures, environments, or objects. He made the door knob to the beautiful room extremely hot to prevent Rayne from being able to open it and save Adam. *'Precognition' - Michael can see into the future, but not the full picture. *'Supernatural Perception' - Michael can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. *'Invisibility' - Michael can make himself unseen and unheard by any or all creatures. *'Terrakinesis' - Michael can and is able to cause powerful tremors, earthquakes, and avalanches either by through thought or merely his presence alone. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities Michael is God's second oldest angel, who served as the commander of the Host of Heaven, and is vastly way more powerful than all angels, but Lucifer potentially rivals his powers and Oracle, being the Original Seraphim Angel, is more powerful than Michael. Michael is an extremely difficult entity to defeat or even challenge. Even though Michael is the oldest, strongest, highest-ranking, and most powerful archangel in existence and although he has even fewer weaknesses than his archangel brethren, Oracle, Death and God are more powerful than him and can possibly harm him. However, even with his immense power, there are still a few things that he is weakened from. *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels can't physically hurt Michael, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Michael's closest fellow archangel siblings are capable of harming him and stand a chance at killing him, like Gabriel did with Lucifer. However, he is significantly stronger than Gabriel, and much more powerful than Raphael, Sariel and Uriel, as well as considerably stronger than Ariel, however Michael's power is potentially rivaled by Lucifer's. Although Lucifer potentially rivals him, a selection of angels (like Metatron and Zechariah), recognize that if Lucifer fought Michael, Michael would inevitably win again. He has even fewer weaknesses than his archangel brethren. *'Holy Fire '- Although holy fire doesn't and can't directly kill Michael, it's still very painful to him and is able to temporarily banish him and his vessel from his current location momentarily. *'Lucifer's Cage' - One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cage has enough power to imprison even the great Archangel himself. This cell can hold any angel, including Michael, without any internal means of escape. *'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Michael. However only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being the eldest and most powerful archangel, even Michael cannot track humans who have been warded with or are warded by Enochian sigils against detection by all angels. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is more powerful than Michael and can harm and kill him with ease. *'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Michael *'Death' - As literally the bringer of death and being more powerful than Michael, Death can kill any being, including Michael. *'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can kill anything. *'God' - As the creator of Michael, and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill Michael. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:Higher-tier Angels